Allergies Can Be Good
by StormyMist
Summary: Naruto has allergies and doesn't want to take any medicine, so Neji devises a plan to help... NejixNaru


StormyMist: This is going to be a NejixNaru fic peoples! LIKE it or LEAVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Cute fluff, a kiss (?), a short and weird one-shot, but not anything big...fine! Make me confess, a little cussing too.

Pairing: NejixNaruto! (Yeah, baby. XD)

Note (better read or you won't understand…probably): Neji and Naruto are already together.

_Allergies Can Be...Good_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was up and flowers began to blossom; it was spring.

Spring was probably the most beautiful season, besides winter. But in Naruto's list…it was the most hated season.

"Achoo!"

Allergies.

Naruto sniffled and wiped his nose with a tissue ferociously, thinking that that would help the allergens go away faster.

"I already told you, it won't help. It'll just make your nose redder," Neji informed the blond, flicking him on the head with a finger.

The blond boy pouted and jumped on Neji, making both of them fall back onto one of the couches, burying his face in his shirt. "Make me feel beterrrrrr!"

"…" nothing came from the white-eyed teen, but then he finally decided to say, "You know you're probably going to stain my shirt?"

Naruto looked at his long-haired lover incredulously and sniffled, wiping his nose with the tissue. "You're mean; you're supposed to make me feel better."

"Okay, I'll make a suggestion, how about you take some medicine?"

"But…but…they taste weird."

"Pills?"

"I can't swallow them, they're too big. And I can't swallow the smaller ones either because I can't swallow solid things like that, unless they taste good."

"……"

What a picky boy.

Abruptly Neji stood up, pulling the blond teen off of him, headed towards the bathroom, opened the cabinet above the toilet, and took out a small bottle of drinkable allergy medicine.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Don't worry it tastes like candy." He paused for a moment and thought about the last medicine he bought and it said it tasted like cherries; it didn't taste like cherries at all. It tasted like…something nasty. "It tastes like lollipop candy type stuff."

Neji, himself, was not a candy and sweets type guy. He thought candy just tasted like sugar…just plain sugar. What was the point in eating stuff if it was unhealthy for you anyway? (I don't know what the people, who don't like sugar, reasons are for not liking candy and sweets, but I'm taking a wild guess. XD I, myself, love sugar)

"That's what everyone says!" Naruto cried. "I don't want to take it." Pout.

The white-eyed teen sighed and calmly walked over to his lover then hugged him. He felt Naruto fall limp in his embrace and used his chest as leverage to stay up, not minding the blissful warmth of his chest.

_Sniff._

He raised an eyebrow and looked down and his left eye twitched at his find; Naruto was using his shirt as a tissue.

"Why don't you get a tissue?" Neji asked.

"It's all the way in the other room," the blond replied.

Neji snorted in disbelief. The next room was only two yards away. "Lazy ass."

Naruto grinned. "My ass isn't lazy, I get fu-…" he was stopped in mid-word.

"Don't say it," Neji warned.

The blond opened his mouth and formed the letter 'f'.

"I'm telling you."

He made the 'fu' sound and, slowly, began forming the other half.

"Alright! I admit you don't have a lazy ass."

"And that we do it all the time?"

Neji knitted his eyebrows together. "But…we don't do it…," a blush appeared on his face, "_every_ night."

A huge grin spread across Naruto's face, all the lining of his pearly-white teeth showing. "Ahahahah! Now, you're BLUSHING! I can't believe it!" He shouted, changing the subject all of a sudden.

The blond-haired boy rolled onto the floor, holding his sides as tears rolled down his eyes. The blush plus the funny statement equals hilariousness. Tada!

Several minutes passed and the blond was still laughing.

"You can stop now, you know." Neji said angrily.

Naruto kept in a laugh, but then one slipped out and he ended up snorting. "Okay, okay." He smiled and jumped on Neji, sitting on his stomach but he didn't put all his weight on him. (Neji was lying on his back on the floor) "I'm sorry, alright?"

No answer.

The blond teen frowned and poked Neji's arm.

Nothing.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Again, no answer.

Naruto lightly punched his lover on the chest, but he stayed motionless. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side, thinking of a way to make the dark-haired teen talk.

A light-bulb appeared above his had, then disappeared, as an idea popped into his mind.

He grinned and leaned forward in attempt to nip Neji's ear, but, before he knew what happened, Neji bolted up and crashed their lips together. Wide-eyed, Naruto sat there shocked. What was…happening?

Then realization hit him when he felt something glide down his throat. Damn, he thought, he got me.

Pulling away, Neji lied back down with a victorious smirk on his face. Aah, it felt good to get revenge.

"Cheater!" Naruto accused.

"Psh, I did what I needed to get back at you. Plus," he stopped to point at his nose, "your nose is starting to clear up isn't it? _And_ it doesn't taste that disgusting either." (So what? It's called a miracle, people)

No, he wouldn't admit.

Not _ever_!

"So?"

The white-eyed teen smiled maliciously (my favorite word) and leaned up so that his mouth was near Naruto's ear.

"I win..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: The "I win" part is just something I decided to do because I like putting little cliffhanger like things like that. Just use your mind. My thought is that Neji made a deal with Naruto before this. If he could get him to drink allergy medicine he gets to choose (censored censored censored) use your imagination. XD Again, thanks for reading and please review!

P.S. …Sorry if it went by fast or it sucked.

Ja ne!


End file.
